Team RaceSeekers: The 3rd Lost Outpost Task
by BuizelandBangaa
Summary: Rondy and Hake were given a mission in the Lost Outpost, their mission is to retrieve Kahu's wedding ring (Cyndaquil) from the bandits. In this mission they will gonna face tough foes and a new member as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is about PMD-R,PMD-of-Beyond and PMDU stories and mission of 2 pokemon teams in Deviantart.

My Pokemon Team of PMDR and PMD-of-Beyond

Team RaceSeekers:

Rondy - Buizel: a Jolly and sometimes silly but a kind Buizel who is the leader of Team RaceSeekers.

Hake - Poochyena: Rondy's best friend and partner, a bold Poochyena who always help his friends in times of trouble.

Sorou - Skorupi: Once a bandit but now a new member of Team RaceSeekers, his a strong willed Skorupi and sometimes stubborn.

Team PathSeekers of PMDU

Rinu - Buizel: Rondy's younger brother, He may be naive but he is very help as an explorer, his on a journey to find his older brother who went missing years ago.

Saku - Growlithe: Rinu's childhood friend and partner, he is a brave Growlithe who likes to fight anyone who hurts his friends, he also went on a journey with Rinu to find Rondy and Hake who went missing years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I will make another member for Team RaceSeekers, which is Sorou the Skorupi who is one of the bandits that stole Kahu's wedding ring but later betray the bandits and joins the team because the bandits lie to him that they will gonna help cure his mom who has a rare disease like the butterfree at the cathedral.

It was Thursday morning and Team RaceSeekers are now going to the Lost Outpost to do another mission. At the Outpost, Rondy and Hake were given a mission by Kahu the Cyndaquil, the mission is to retrieve Kahu's wedding ring which has been stolen by bandits, Kahu said he see the bandits has a Skorupi with them. Kahu said to the team that he has no money to reward them, Rondy and has ask him that they will just one to help and needed no money in return, Kahu was delighted and tells the team that he last seen the bandits running to the forest at northern part of Lost Outpost, Rondy and Hake thanked Kahu the information and now goes the forest were the bandits going.

At the forest, While Rondy and Hake were searching for the bandits they came across a Sneasel, Rondy and Hake decided to ask them some questions,

Rondy: Excuse me you sir, The Sneasel turn around and looked at Rondy and Hake with a grin.  
Hake: We were looking for bandits that stole a wedding ring from a Cyndaquil at Tao Village.  
Sneasel made a mysterious grin and said: What are they look like?  
Rondy: We cannot identify their appearance but the victim says that they were with a Skorupi.  
The Sneasel made an evil smile and said: I think I know what you looking for.  
Rondy: What! you know who they are?  
Before Sneasel said a word, Stings came out of nowhere and hit Hake, Hake yelp in pain as Rondy shocked and said: Hake!  
The Sneasel made an evil laugh and use Slash attack on Rondy but Rondy quickly notice the attack and dodge,after he dodge the attack, he saw a Drowsee wearing a bandana and a young Skorupi with a hat on its head. Rondy saw his partner having a hard time to get up and glance back to 3 pokemons and said to them with anger.

Rondy: Who are you and what did you do to Hake.  
The Sneasel made another evil laugh and said: oops, we forgot to introduced ourselves, I'm Raku and these are my bandits, Jang the Drowsee and Sorou the Skorupi, We are called the RavageStalkers and we are the ones who stole that cowardly Cyndaquil's wedding ring.

After they introduced, Rondy saw Hake get up and rush to Rondy's side.  
The Drowsee made a chuckled and said: hehe, the Poochyena manage to survive your Posion sting attacks Sorouey

The Skorupi shouted at the Drowsee and said: I told you that my name is Sorou not Sorouey.

The Drowsee roll his eyes and said: Whatever, hey boss what are we going to do these two.  
Rondy and Hake heard what the Drowsee said and go on their battle stance form.

The Raku was impress by the Jang's idea and said: let them make the first move:

Music: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Battling Team Meanies soundtrack  
The battle begins: RavageStalkers vs Team RaceSeekers: 3 vs 2

Rondy use Water Gun on Raku but the move was interrupt by Jang's Physic attack making the Water Gun reverse and hit Rody, Rondy thrown to the ground after getting hit by his own Water Gun attack making the Drowsee laughs.

Hake saw this and got mad, Hake use howl which increase his attacks and use Bite on Jang but before he could hit the Drowsee, he was stopped by Raku's quick attack, Hake was thrown to the ground with great damage.

Rondy gets up and saw Hake on the ground unconscious and shouted angrily to Raku: You!, you will pay what you have done! Rondy use Aqua Jet on Raku but again was stopped by Jang's Physic Attack, Raku use Slash on Rondy causing great damage to the Buizel, Rondy yelp in pain and was thrown to the ground, Rondy was tired and tries to get up, his visions getting blur and he fells to the ground as he saw Raku made an evil Laugh at him.

Battle was ended with a defeat as Raku was about to use a finishing move to kill them but was stopped by Sorou and said:

Sorou: We had a deal that this mission is not involve in killing and also you promise to cure my mom after we stole the ring.

Raku laugh and said: You think that I'm gonna help cure your sick mom after we stole this ring, hahaha, the only purpose I want in this mission is this ring and I'm gonna sell it to the black market, so step aside so I can kill them.

Sorou was angry what Raku said and goes at the front of Rondy and Hake, Sorou said to him angrily: I will not let you kill them. As he use sludge bomb on a ground, creating an explosion, Raku was blown away but didn't take much damage as he landed safety on the ground by Jang's Physic move. When the smoke fade he saw no one was here but a deep hole, Sorou must been use dig in order to escape and he has the two with them, He thought.

Jang: what we will do boss, should we send our men to kill them?  
Raku: Just leave them, they probably go back to their stupid village and as for Sorou who betrayed us,he will now banned from the team.  
Jang: Uum,boss you are missing something.  
Raku: What did I miss? As he check his hand, the ring was missing and he shocked that the wedding ring is missing.  
Raku: What the! Where's the ring, search for it. He and Jang search the ring but there's no ring but rocks and twigs.  
Raku is getting angril and shouted in frustration (like Scratch from ice age)after he shouted, he realize that Sorou stole the ring from him after he was been blown away by Sorou's Sludge bomb attack. He order Jang to call out his men and tell them to capture Sorou and kill the others. Jang agrees as he goes to their hideout.

Somewhere part of the forest, Rondy woke up on a bed with bandages covered his injuries and saw Hake on a bed also has bandages on his injuries too, Rondy realize that they were in a room and saw a young female Skorupi delivering Oran berries to them, he thanked the Skorupi and said.

Rondy: Well, thank you young lady and where are we?  
The female Skorupi giggled and said: Your in our house mister, you should thanked  
my brother for rescuing you from that mean old Sneasel and his stinky friend Drowsee.  
Hake chuckled what the young Skorupi said and ask her.  
Hake: What's your name young lady?  
The young Skorupi giggled and said: My name is Pelara and it's glad to have visitors in our home and what's your name Mister?  
Rondy: My name is Rondy and this is my best friend and partner Hake, we are a rescue team called Team RaceSeekers.  
Pelara: Cool! a rescue team, I always wanted to become a rescuer and form my own team when I grow up, by the way what brings you in these forest.

Hake: We were searching for bandits that stole our friend's wedding ring.  
Rondy: then we got ambush by a Sneasel,Drowsee and a Skorupi, we pass out and end up here.  
Pelara: Oh! That so mean what the bandits do to you. Luckily my brother manage to stop the bandits and brings you here safety then I healed you by healing your injuries with a few of our medical supplies .  
Hake: Anyway, where's your brother?  
Pelara: Uum, his in my mom's room, he was comforting my mom because she is ill.  
Rondy: Oh! That's sounds bad, can we see your brother.  
Pelara: Ok, I will lead you to him.  
Rondy and Hake follow Pelara to hers mom's room. As they enter the room Rondy and Hake shocked when they see Pelara's brother, Sorou  
Hake and Rondy both angrily said: You!  
Sorou look behind as he see an angry Hake and Rondy and he ask Pelara.  
Sorou: Pelara! didn't I tell you not to let someone in here.  
Rondy: Your are one of the bandits aren't you.  
Sorou: Yes and I'm the one who save you both from that Sneasel.  
Hake: You just save us so you can kill us won't you.  
Before the argument is becoming into a fight, Pelara saw her mom coughing and she shouted: Enough!  
Rondy,Hake and Sorou stop argument each other turn to Pelara with a sad expression on here face and said:  
Pelara: Can't you see there's a sick person in these room and all of you here is fighting each other. Sorue look at Pelara with tears running on her eyes as Rondy and Hake look a the sick Drapion as they took pity on the Drapion and her children.

Sorou tells them to go out of the house and waited there while he comforts her sister, the two nodded and go outside of the house.

As the waited outside, Rondy and Hake talk each other about Sorou.

Rondy: What do you think of that Skorupi Hake.  
Hake: Well, I don't trust him and I think his plotting something.  
Rondy: Me neither but he cares about her mother and her sister, I don't think his bad guy and plotting something bad.  
Hake: Hello! Don't you remember that he attack me from behind by his poison sting attack. I still don't trust that kid.  
Rondy: I remember that but don't you remember what Pelara said that his the one who save us from being almost killed by Raku remember.

Hake made no reply and he and Rondy saw Pelara and Sorou getting out of the house.

Rondy: Uum Pelara, is your mom ok?  
Pelara: She's fine but she won't last for long without an underwater plants to cure her. She began to cry as Sorou comfort her and said.  
Sorou: Don't cry sister, We will find a way to cure mom sickness, if only I were a water and swim underwater to get the plants.

Rondy: We will help you get the underwater plant.  
Hake and Sorou shocked and said: What!  
Rondy: We help you cure your mom Sorou, besides me and Hake were a rescue team remember, right Hake.  
Hake: sigh, alright but on one condition.  
Sorou: and what condition is that.  
Hake: after we cure your mom, you must lead to the the bandits hideout to retrieve the wedding ring and bring all the bandits to justice which including  
Rondy and Hake didn't know that Sorue has the wedding ring with him all along and he decided to make it a secret.

Sorue thought for a moment then ask: ok, I'll accept your deal.  
Pelara was shocked what Hake said and turn to his brother.  
Pelara: pls don't accept the deal brother.  
Sorou: I'm sorry Pelara, but this the only way to cure mom and I have no choice but to accept the deal.  
Rondy: you don't have to do this Hake.  
Hake: I'm sorry Rondy, but I already made the deal with him so he must accept his fate after we retrieve the wedding ring.  
Rondy: I understand, now let's hurry go to the lake and get that water herb.  
Pelara: I'll stay behind to watch over mom.

The three nodded as Rondy,Hake and Sorue go to the lake and Pelara waved them.  
As the 3 go to the lake they didn't notice a Murkrow watching them and smile evilly.

Murkrow: hehehe, so the 3 go to the lake huh, I'll tell Jang about this. As he fly away to the location where Jang and his men were waiting.

When arriving at the lake, Hake tells Rondy be careful while getting the underwater plants as Rondy tells him not to worry and dives into the water. Sorou notice that they have been watched and Hake sense something from behind the trees and bushes. Several pokemons emerge from the bushes and trees with Jang. Jang ordered his water pokemons men to go after Rondy while the rest battle Hake and Sorou.  
Hake and Sorou were outnumbered as the two stay close together, surrounded by Jang's men as he laughs evilly and said to Sorou:

Jang: hehehe, looks like you and your friend here are outnumbered,now you are coming with me and leave your friends heard to die.

Just before Jang's men attack them, a dizzy punch hit one of Jang's men from behind then a thunder punch hit another Jang's men and an uproar attach hit a few men of Jang as Jang saw a few of his men got unconscious and look at behind and see 2 spindas and 1 sableye, The two spindas are wearing a black bow tie and the other one is wearing a white scarf, the sableye is wearing a red bow on its head.  
Jang was angry and said: who are you!

The 2 Sprindas and the sableye grins at the Drowsee and they all introduced their names to him.

Spinda (bow tie): Who are we? Oops, We forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Florin, and these are my members, Farthing(white scarf) and Denarii(Sableye), we are a rouge team called Team Maundy Money, we heard that you stole our friend's wedding ring and surrounded our friends as well. The rouge team rush to Hake and Sorou's side and prepares to battle as Jang orders his men to attack them.

While the team and the bandits fight, Rondy manage to find to underwater plants and goes back to the surface while his been pursued by a group of carvanhas and tentacools but manage to escape by using aqua jet from the water then to the surface. When Rondy arrive at the surface, he saw his friends with Team Maundy Money battle against the Jang and his bandits. Rondy joins the battle and fight against the bandits.

(Skip battle scene)  
Result (victory)

After a long battle between the team and the bandits, the team manage to defeat Jang and his bandits, Jang order his bandits to retreat to their hideout, the bandits nodded as they and Jang retreat to the woods, the team celebrates as Rondy,Hake and Sorou thanked Team Maundy Money for helping them fight against the bandits.

The rogue team said that they only wanted to help others in need. After thanking the rouge team, Rondy,Hake and Sorou rush to Sorou's house and tells Pelara that they have the plant, Pelara gets the plant from Rondy and making it into a medicine then have it to her mom, the sick Drapion drink the medicine and started to get well. Sorou approach to her mom and ask Pelara.

Sorou: Is she gonna be alright sis?  
Pelara: the medicine work on her, the disease will wear off any minute and she will be fine brother.

The two Skorupis waited their mother to get well while the Rondy and Hake waited outside of their house, hoping that the Drapion get well.

After a several minutes later, the motherly Drapion woke as she saw her children sleeping beside her, she smile and gently waking up her children, the two skuropis woke up and saw their mother smiling at them, The two Skorupis rush to their mother and hug her with tears of joy as their mother hug them as well. The mother Drapion thanked her children for curing her as her children said to her that there are two pokemons help them finding the cure. Their Mother ask them to see the two pokemon so she can thank them for helping her children, Pelara and Sorou agree and they go outside of the house as the see the two pokemon waiting beside the tree. The Sorou's mother approach them and said.

Mother Drapion: thank you for helping my children finding the cure for my illness and pls forgive my son, he only join the bandits so he could find a cure by working with the bandits but those crooks lie to him.

Rondy: We understand, we forgive him for what he had done.  
Hake: yeah, after all he help us escape from that Sneasel.

Mother Drapion: Thank you, you're full of kindness.

Rondy: I guess we better get going Hake, we got a mission to do,  
Hake: Oh Right, let's go find those crooks and retrieve the wedding ring.

Before they go, Sorou stop them.

Sorou:Wait!  
Rondy and Hake turn around as they saw Sorou approaching them.  
Sorou: You don't have to go to their hideout anymore.

Sorou show them the wedding ring as Rondy and Hake shocked that he has the wedding ring this whole time.

Hake: You have the wedding the whole time.  
Rondy: Why you didn't tell us  
Sorou: Well I have to keep this wedding ring because I knew that the bandits will come after me, since this is the right time, I decide to return it to you.

Before Sorou gave them the wedding ring, a scream was heard back at Sorou's house, Rondy,Hake and Sorou alerted from that scream and rush to Sorou's house.  
As they arrive house, they saw Jang and his bandits surrounded Sorou's family, Sorou's mother defend Pelara and use sludge bomb on the bandits but they evade the attack and Jang use Psybeam on the Drapion. Sorou saw her mother in pain and her sister cried as she saw her mother beaten up.  
Sorou was anger by this and use dig on Jang but the Drowsee evade the attack and made an evil laugh out of him.

Jang: Well well well, look who's finally shown up.  
Sorou: WHAT DO YOU WANT!  
Jang: he he he, we want you to go with us and return to us the ring.  
Sorou: What if I refuse to go with you.  
Jang: Then let's see your friends and family die. As Jang's bandits surrounded Sorou's Family and a few caught Rondy and Hake from behind.

Rondy: Sorou Don't do it! As he and Hake try to break free from a wrap attack of 2 carnivines of Jang's bandits.  
Sorou tries to think of a way but later gave up and said: I guess I have no choice. As he approach Jang and his bandits.  
Sorou: All right Jang, I'll go with you and let them go.  
Jang grins and he ordered his bandits to let go of Sorou's Family and the Team RaceSeekers as he use hypnosis on Sorou. Sorou fell to the ground and was carried by a staraptor which is one of the bandits and fly to the bandits hideout.  
Jang ordered his men to lock Sorou's family and the rescue team in the house then burn the house down with them inside. The bandits do what he ordered as they lock the rescuers and Sorou's family inside the house then they burn the house with them inside. The team and Sorou's family were trap inside the burning house as the the team try to bring the door down to escape but the door was blocked by a huge tree outside which was been chop down by the bandits, the team tries to break down the windows but it was blocked by a burning pile of wood. The team try to use the back door but it was been blocked by a huge pile of rocks.

Rondy: Darn it! Those crooks blocked all the doors and windows so we cannot escape and be burn alive!  
Hake: let's try harder to break down that door! The team try to break down the door while Sorou's mother and Pelara try to call for help. The smoke went in as the team and Pelara's mother try their best to bring down the door while Pelara calls for help.

Somewhere at the forest, Team Maundy Money were searching fo Team RaceSeekers and they heard someone calls for help.

Farthing:Did you hear it? Someone calls for help.  
Florin: Yeah I heard it too.  
Denarii: Look! smoke. As she pointed to smoke at the sky.  
Florin: Maybe there something burning there, let's go check it out.  
The two nodded and goes to the direction to the burning arrive where the smoke coming from and saw a burning house as they heard someone in there calls for help.

Denarii: There's someone in that burning house!les a  
Farthing: Hold on there kid! We're coming to get you out of there.  
Florin: Let's get them out there before they become fried!

Pelara saw the rogue team coming to the rescue and tells Rondy that helps arrive.

Rondy: Tell them to remove the rocks that blocking the back door or tell them remove the tree that is blocking the front door, Hurry before we were burn to ashes!  
Hake: *cough* *cough*, Hurry Pelara!

Rondy,Hake and Pelara's mother keep on pushing the back door as Pelara tells the team to remove the pile of rocks that is blocking the back door. The rogue team do what Pelara said and use some moves to destroy the huge pile of rocks. After a few minutes the pile of rocks has been destroy and Rondy,Hake,Pelara and her mother gets out of the house quickly as the house crumbles and collapse to ground. Rondy and Hake cough then gasped for air while Pelara and her mother thanked the Rogue Team for rescuing them from the burning house.

Florin: So tell me Rondy, what are you doing in that burning house with them?  
Rondy: Jang and his bandit kidnap Sorou and trap us in that burning house,luckily you and your team heard Pelara's shouting for help and rescue us.

Pelara and her mother cries as they saw their house destroyed whileHake,Denarii and Farthing tries to comfort them.

Pelara: Mom, our home... It was destroyed and Sorou was been taken by them mom.  
Pelara's Mom: Don't cry my child at least we were saved and not getting burn.  
Pelara: But my brother was kidnapped mom, what do we do?( She cried )  
Hake: We will get your brother back Pelara and Pelara's mom.  
Pelara's Mom: You will! you will get my son back.  
Rondy: Yeah, me and Hake were trained as rescuers, we will get your son back save and sound.  
Pelara: pls take me with you, I want to see my brother safe and I can be a big help in rescuing my brother ok.  
Pelara's Mom: Don't Pelara, it's very dangerous for you to go with them.  
Hake: Your mother is right Pelara, we don't want you be killed while we are battling the bandits, pls go to the lost outpost were you and your mother be safe in there.  
Pelara: But I want to see my brother, I want make sure he is safe, pls take me with them mom, pls!  
Pelara's Mom: Alright, pls make sure you and your brother are safe out there and out of harm, Rondy and Hake pls protect my daughter and make sure she is safe and my son also.  
Pelara hugged her mom and said: Thanks mom, I'll make sure that my brother will be rescued and we are safe.  
Rondy: Don't worry Ma'am, we make sure your daughter is safe with us and your son be safety return to you.  
Hake ask team Maundy money to help them rescued the Skorupi.  
Hake: Team Maundy will you helps us rescue Sorou from those bandits.  
Denarii: Of course!  
Farthing: We will help you rescued that Skorupi.  
Florin: but you have to pay after we rescued that Skorupi ok.  
Rondy and Hake nodded as they go to the bandits hideout by following the trail of footprints which leads them to the hideout.

Meanwhile at the bandits hideout. Sorou woke up in a cage and saw Raku sitting in front of him with an evil smile.

Raku: Well Well Well, the traitor is finally awake which keeps me waiting for you for 2 hours.  
Sorou: What do you want Raku?  
Raku: I want the ring that you stole from me!  
Sorou: what happens after I gave you the ring.  
Raku: I'll let you free and go back to your family.  
Sorou: What if I refuse to give it to you.  
Raku: then let's see your family and friends getting burn alive in your house.  
Sorou thinks for a moment then he sigh and give Raku the wedding ring.  
Sorou: Now let me go Raku.  
Raku made an evil smile to him and said: Unfortunately,your family and friends now burn alive.  
Sorou: Nooo! When I get out of this cage, I'll gonna kill you and avenge them.  
Raku leave the room with an evil laugh leaving Sorou in despair and mourn of the loss of his friends and family .

The Rondy,Hake, Pelara and Team Maundy Money arrives at the bandits hideouts.  
The hideout is full of Raku's bandits and the entrance was guarded by two Aggron  
The Rescuers and Rouge team hide in bushes to avoid being seen by the bandits.

Hake: Great, How are we gonna pass by those two guards?  
Farthing: How about we fight them.  
Rondy: No, they will probably warn the other bandits and know that we were here, we have to think first before we act.

The team think first, after 4 minutes of thinking of an idea, Rondy came up an idea and tells the team he had a plan in how to get pass the guards and save Sorou.

Rondy: Ok, here's the plan, Pelara and Denarii will gonna distract the bandits by using their feminine skills and lure them here so we can knock them out then me,Hake,Florin and Farthing proceed to the area to attack the bandit's leader and rescue Sorou in there, if there's something wrong, One of us will escape and send help in the outpost ok.

Hake and the others agrees of Rondy's plan as they get ready to go inside the hideout, Pelara and Denarii approach the 2 Aggrons and use their feminine skills to attract the 2 guards, the Agrrons quickly attracted to the 2 female pokemons and follow them to the bushes as they were attacked by Rondy and his team.

After they knocked out the two guards, Team RaceSeekers and Team Maundy Money proceed to the bandits hideout, in the hideout, they saw many bandits fighting each other's food and golds, others bandits playing cards each other and also arguing each others.  
Rondy sees the room which will lead them to the bandits leader but there are guards near the room so Rondy thinks a way to get pass those guards as he and his friends hide to avoid being seen by the bandits. Hake as him what's the next plan before proceed to the room.

Hake: So Rondy, What's the next plan?  
Rondy: The plans is that we should disguise ourselves as bandits to get pass through that room that is guarded by two Tyranitars while Pelara and Denarii should sent some help in dealing the bandits while we rescue Dorou and retrieve the ring understand.

Hake and the others nodded as Florin raised his hand to Rondy.

Rondy: What is it Florin, do you have any questions?  
Florin: Yes Rondy, I have a question to you, where can we find ourselves some bandit disquise.  
Rondy: You don't need to ask that. As he show the team some bandits clothes.  
Farthing: Where did you manage to find these.  
Rondy: Well, I saw a cabinet near the entrance and in it I saw many bandit clothes so I took several of them for our disguises.

The Hake and the others put on their bandits clothes while Rondy tells Pelara and Denarii to go to the outpost to sent some help in dealing the bandits, After they put on their disguise, Pelara and Denarii goes to the lost outpost while Rondy and his friends proceed to the room. When they approach the room, they were stopped by two Tyranitars.

Tyranitar 1: Halt!  
Tyranitar 2: No one will enter the boss room unless you have something important to him  
Rondy: Uuum, we are called by the boss and he said that he'll have an important meeting with us,right guys.  
Hake,Florin and Farthing nodded.  
Tyranitar 1: Are you sure you have an important meeting with him.  
Rondy: yes, we are sure.  
The two Tyranitars open the door as Rondy,Hake,Florin and Farthing proceeds to the room. In the room, they saw many portraits of the bandits leader and in front of them they saw Sorou sleeping, Rondy and Hake rush to the sleeping Skorupi and tries to wake him up while Florin and Farthing guarded the entrance of the room.

Hake: Sorou wake up!  
Rondy: Sorou wake up! Wake up Sorou!  
Florin: Sssh, not so loud, they could hear us.  
Rondy: oh yeah right, Sorou wake up. As he and Hake waking up the sleeping  
Skorupi, Sorou woke up and saw 2 bandits in front of him,didn't know the bandits were Rondy and Hake in disguise.

Sorou: Who are you and want do you want!  
Rondy: Sorou, it's us Rondy and Hake. As he and Hake remove their bandit disguise, Sorou is happy to see Rondy and Hake and said to them with tears of joy in his eyes.

Sorou: Rondy!,Hake! Your alive, I thought they have killed you.  
Rondy: ssssh, yeah,we survive and escape from the burning house.  
Sorou: My family, are they safe?  
Hake: Yeah, your mother is in the lost outpost while your sister sent help in the outpost with Denarii to help us in here.  
Rondy: Now let's break you out of that cage. As he and Hake tries break it down to open the cage but the cage won't open.

Hake: That is kind of won't open. As he and Rondy keeps on breaking down the cage.  
Rondy: how about I'll gonna use my aqua jet to break it down.  
Hake: Are you sure that's gonna work.  
Rondy: Trust me, it will gonna work.  
Hake: ok then use Aqua jet now Rondy. As he move away from the cage.  
Rondy: Sorou, stand back because I'm gonna use my Aqua jet understand.  
Sorou nodded and do what Rondy says as he saw waters emerge from the ground and swirl around on Rondy.  
Rondy use Aqua jet on the cage but before he gonna hit the cage, he was been stopped by a Physic move and thrown to the ground.  
An evil laugh was heard from the other side of the room as Hake,Florin and Farthing rush to Rondy to help him get up. The evil laugh came from Raku as he and Jang approach to the 5 pokemons with 2 Dusknoirs and 1 Machamp behind them.

Raku: Well,Well,Well. The Buizel and the Poochyena manage to survive from the burning house eh?  
Jang: Look boss, those two pokemons have 2 spindas with them boss.  
Raku: I know Jang, they are here to free that miserable Skorupi and get that stupid Cyndaquil's wedding ring but it won't happen because their lives will gonna be ended in here.

Raku snaps his finger as many bandits surrounded Team RaceSeekers and Team Maundy Money while Jang use Physic on Sorou's cage,bringing the cage with Sorou in it to them. Rondy,Hake and the two spindas stay close together as they were on their battle stance form. Before the bandits started to attack the two teams,a huge explosion occurs on the other side of the room as a few bandits were flying and crashing to the ground with swirl on their eyes. As the smoke from the explosion fade, Raku and his bandits were shock as they see Pelara and Denarii with a group of rescuers,merchants and rouges of different teams with them. Team Race Seekers,Team Maundy Money and Sorou happy to see help has arrive while Raku become furious and ordered Jang to finish them. Jang ordered the bandits to attack the group as Pelara,Denarii and the group of rescue,merchant and rouge teams attack the bandits. The Bandits and Teams clash together and battle each other.  
Music during the battle: Battling Team Aqua/Team Magma.  
Battle scene skipped and ended in victory  
Raku and Jang saw their bandits were defeated by the group and they escape to the other room with Sorou in the cage as Raku's bodyguard guarded to room ,preventing Rondy and Hake to proceed to the room, before the body guards and Team RaceSeekers attack each other, Team Maundy Money rush infront of Rondy and Hake.

Rondy: Florin, what are you doing?  
Florin: We just want to help you guys, go now and save the Skorupi, we take care of them.  
Farthing: Yeah, you don't want keep a friend being kidnapped, aren't ya.  
Denarii: Yeah, that Skorupi needs you Rondy and Hake. As the Team Maundy money prepares to battle Raku's bodyguards.  
Hake:What do we do now Rondy, should we let them battle Raku's bodyguard or should we chase Raku and Jang to rescue Sorou.  
Rondy: I think they can handle the bodyguards but right now let's go chase after Raku and Jang, there's Skorupi needs to be rescued, now let's go.

Team RaceSeekers proceeds to the room while Team Maundy Money battle the bodyguards.  
Florin: Good luck you two. As he saw the team proceeds to the area.

Rondy and Hake arrives and enter the room as they saw Raku and Jang smiled evilly at them and behind them is Sorou in a cage.

Rondy: Your criminal days are over Raku, release Sorou now and give us the wedding ring.h  
Raku: He he he, such a naive buizel, I'm not foolish enough to gave away my treasure and my traitor as well.  
Jang: Yeah, the boss is right, we're no giving away the ring and that Skorupi.  
Raku: That Skorupi will suffer my wrath for stealing my ticket to richness and I will kill him and sell his claws to the market, hahahaha.  
Hake: We're not letting that happen and were gonna rescue him and retrieve that wedding ring no matter what.  
Rondy: Yeah, because we're a rescue team and it's our job to rescue innocent pokemon.  
Raku was annoyed by the team and said: Then your rescue days are over Buizel, you,your friend and this traitor here will gonna die!

Rondy and Hake is on battle stance mode as well as Raku and Jang as they prepare to kill the rescue team.

Music in this battle:( Pokemon Emerald) Battling the Elite Four.  
Team RaceSeekers vs RavageStalkers:

Raku use slash on Rondy but Rondy evades the attack and counter it with sonic boom,hitting Raku on the chest, Raku flies in the air and steadily landed on the ground to avoid more damage. Rondy use Aqua tail on Raku which is a direct hit to the Sneasel, Raku yell in pain.

Raku: Why you! (as he ready to use Posion jab on Rondy) take this.  
Raku use Posion Jab on Rondy directly on the chest, Rondy yelp in pain as he moves away from Raku. Rondy fell on his knees as the poison badly affect on him, Raku laugh at him and said.

Raku: hahaha, now you taste my Posion Jab attack which has the chance to Posion a pokemon, I'll gonna enjoy seeing you Posion to death but I have no time for that because I'm gonna kill this traitor first while you watch him die.

Rondy: *Cough* *Cough* Nooo!  
Rondy quickly get on his feet and use Aqua jet directly on Raku, Raku didn't notice Rondy and was been hit hard on his back, Raku yell in pain and become furious to the Buizel, Raku immediately use Shadow Claw on the Buizel, Rondy was hit by Raku's Shadow Claw attack and was thrown to the ground.  
Rondy tries to get up and his visions begin to blur as Raku slash him on the chest, Sorou saw Rondy suffering from the attacks of Raku while Hake who was still battling Jang,quickly notice his best friend in pain, Jang saw his chance and use Physic on the Poochyena, Hake was lifted to the air and was thrown to the ground near Rondy.

Rondy has having a hard time to get up as well as Hake trying to reach the bag to get the pecha berry but he before he grab the pecha berry,Raku quickly snatch it and throw the berry near Sorou. Sorou in the cage saw his friends suffered from Raku and Jang's attack and he is now fill with anger, Sorou's claws become steel as he cut the iron bars of the cage, breaking out of the cage and grab the pecha berry near him then use dig on Raku and Jang.

Raku and Jang was thrown to the air and crash on the groun hard as they saw Sorou is now free from being trap in the cage and curing the two rescuers.

Raku: Impossible! How did you get out from you cage, You little brat!  
Raku and Jang quickly get on their feet and charge to Sorou as Sorou quickly use dig on the ground. Raku and Jang saw that Sorou was gone as well as Rondy and Hake.

Raku: Where are you! You little brat!  
Jang: Yeah! Where are you!  
Sorou: I'm over here, Sneasel!  
Raku and Jang heard Sorou's voice from behind and saw that Raku was a few meters away from them.

Raku: So there you are, time to pay for what you have done!

Raku use ice beam on the Skorupi while Jang use Psybeam also but before they unleash their moves to the Skorupi, Rondy emerge from the ground,in front of Raku and directly use Sonic boom on the Sneasel while Hake emerge from the ground, behind Jang and use shadowball.

Raku and Jang both yell in pain as Rondy and Hake continue to use their attacks, Jang fainted by Raku's shadow ball but Raku still has a few energy left as he was having a hard time to get up and he is now very furious.

Raku: (pant 2x) THIS IS ...NOT...OVER... YET!

Raku use Ice Beam on Sorou,Rondy and Hake notice the Ice Beam is heading to Sorou.

Rondy: Sorou! Look Out!

Sorou saw the Ice Beam heading to him and he close his eyes, Hake rush to Sorou and move him out of the way as he was been hit by the Ice Beam attack.

Rondy: Hake!

Hake howl in pain as Sorou open his eyes and saw Hake's whole body except the head has been encased in ice. Raku laugh evilly as Sorou and Rondy rush to Hake side.

Sorou: Hake!, Hake are you alright?  
Hake: Aaarg! I'm a bit fine, the cold is killing me after hitting that Sneasel's Ice Beam attack, Aaaaaarg! damn this ice is freezing me!  
Rondy: Don't worry Hake, will get you out of there.  
Sorou: That Sneasel will pay for what he had done to you.

Sorou approached the Sneasel while Rondy is breaking Hake out of the ice.  
The Sneasel laugh maniacally as he saw Sorou filled with anger approaching to him.

Sorou: Raku! You will pay for what you have done to Hake!

Raku: Hahahaha, that Poochyena is so stupid that he sacrifice himself to protect you from my Ice Beam Attack and now your here now,how about a battle,just the two of us.

Sorou: Ok then, let's battle!

Music: PMD Boss battle music  
Battle Begins!

Raku use quick attack on Sorou but before he hit Sorou, Sorou quickly use dig to avoid the attack, Raku stop and look around to see where his opponent go,Sorou rise from the ground behind Raku and quickly use metal claw on the Sneasel, Raku yell in pain and use Poison Jab directly on the Skorupi, Sorou was hit by Raku's Poison Jab but the Posion has no effect on him since his part poison type, Raku was shocked to see Sorou was fine from his attack and don't have any Posion ailments on him.

Raku: Impossible! You should be poison by my Posion Jab attack, why it's not affect on you!

Sorou: Are you forgetting Sneasel? That I'm part poison you know, your Poison move won't effect on me.

Raku was angered what Sorou said and use Ice Beam on the Skorupi, Sorou was been hit by the Ice Beam and cannot move because his 4 legs has been frozen by the Raku's Ice Beam attack.

Sorou: Aaaah! Damn it, I can't move!

Raku: Hahahaha, now you feel my Ice Beam attack, I'll will gonna enjoy killing you while you stuck in there.

Raku use Slash on Sorou, Sorou yell in pain as Raku continuing use Slash.

Raku: Now feel my Shadow Claw!

Rondy and Hake: Sorou! Look out!

Scene become slow motion

Before Raku hit him with his Shadow Claw, Sorou said something in his thoughts as he sees Rondy and Hake rush to him while Raku was about to hit him with his Shadow Claw.

Sorou: (So this is it, this is how it ends, I'm sorry I failed you guys, mom and Sis)  
Before Raku's shadow claw is getting nearer to him, there some flashback in Sorou's mind about his promise to his sister as he said something in his own thoughts.

Sorou:( No!, this is not over yet! I made a promise to my sister and I should fulfill it!)

Sorou use all his strength and the ice that trapped Sorou's legs were shattered as Sorou dodge Raku's Shadow claw attack and counter him Metal Claw.

Raku yell in pain as Sorou continued to use Metal Claw on him, after Sorou use Metal Claw, he grab Raku's feet and he thrown him into the air, Raku yell as he was been thrown to the air and crash to the ground hard, Raku's strength is becoming weaker as he tries to stand up but he falls to the ground.

Raku:(Pant 2x) IMPOSSIBLE!... How you manage... To break... Free from the ice... And... Dodge my...Atta...

Before Raku complete his sentence, his eyes began to close as it went black, Sorou breath heavily as he saw Rondy and Hake rush to hi

Battle Ended  
Result: Victory

Sorou took the wedding ring from Raku and gave it to Rondy as he immediately falls to the ground and got fainted. Rondy and Hake were shocked to see Sorou fainted as they tried to wake him up.

Rondy: Sorou! Wake Up!  
Hake: Wake up Sorou!

But Sorou didn't woke up as Rondy and Hake carried him safety to the exit of the bandits hideout. When they got out of the hideout, they saw Pelara and Team Maundy Money waiting for them as Pelara shocked to see his brother fainted as she rush to her brother.

Pelara: Brother! Pls wake up, wake up brother!  
Pelara tries to wake him up but Sorou didn't wake up as Pelara begin spread tears in her eyes as Hake tries to comfort her while Rondy check Sorou's heart beating and his pulse as well.  
Rondy can hear Sorou's heart beating as he tells Pelara that his brother his alright.  
Pelara: Is my brother all right?  
Rondy: Your brother is fine, he just fainted and collapsed after he battle the Sneasel.  
Pelara: Oh Thank Goodness.  
Hake: Rondy! We should take Sorou to the Pokemon hospital.  
Rondy: Right! Let's go.

Rondy carries Sorou as he,Hake,Pelara and Team Maundy rush to the village.

3 hours later.  
In the Pokemon Hospital.  
Sorou woke up on a bed and saw Rondy,Hake and Pelara sleeping near besides him as he smile at them and woke them up.

Rondy,Hake and Pelara woke up and saw Sorou smiling in front of them as Pelara felt tears of joy and jump on Sorou as Sorou laugh to see Pelara jump on him while Hake and Rondy laugh too.

Sorou's mother enter the room and see him already awake, she rush to her son and hug him dearly.

Sorou's Mom: Oh! Thank Arceus your alright.  
Sorou's mom kiss him dearly while Rondy,Hake and Pelara laugh at him.  
Sorou felt embarrassed as he tell his mom to stop kissing him.  
Sorou: Mom, you can stop kissing me now, your making me embarrassed.

Sorou's mom stop kissing him and hug him then go outside of the room with Pelara.  
Rondy and Hake approached Sorou as Sorou tells them what happen to him.

Sorou: Uum, guys what happen to me and how did I end up here?  
Hake: Well, after you defeated Raku, you get the wedding ring and gave it to Rondy then you collapsed as we carried you all the way here.  
Rondy: We so worried about you that we waited 3 hours in the hospital, waiting for you to woke up.

Sorou: Oh, anyway what happen to Raku and his bandits?  
Rondy: Well, they are now under arrest and was sent to prison by the Patrat Patrol.  
Hake: Yeah and their will be in prison for 60 years, serves them right.  
Sorou: What about the wedding ring?  
Rondy: We return it to Kahu while you were asleep in the hospital, Kahu give thanks to you for returning his ring.

Well guys, we will have to skip the conversation so we can see the part, how Sorou joining the team.

A week later after getting out of the hospital.

Sorou and his family were having breakfast at their new home in the lost outpost.  
In the middle of breakfast, Sorou was thinking of joining Team RaceSeekers as he is gonna tell his mom and his sister.

Sorou: Uuum, Mom.  
Sorou's mother: What is it son?  
Sorou: I've been thinking that... Is it ok for you, to let me join Team RaceSeekers.  
Pelara: You mean, you want to become a rescuer!

Sorou nodded as his saw his mom stop eating and look at him as well her sister.

Sorou's mom: (sigh) I don't know son, being a rescuer is hard and dangerous too.  
Pelara: But mom, don't you want Sorou to become a rescuer.

Sorou's mom: Yeah but I don't want see him getting hurt again like what happen last month that I'm almost fainted after he arising that he was in the hospital.

Sorou: Mom, I'll be alright, after all I did manage to defeat the bandits leader.

Sorou's mom think for a second then gave out a sigh as she nodded to her children as Sorou hug her as well her daughter.

Sorou: Don't worry mom, I'll be careful in my journeys with Rondy and Hake by my side, I will do my best in the team to help you mom.

Sorou's mother begin to spread tears as she kiss her son while Pelara hug him.  
Sorou's Mom: pls be careful out there and may Arceus watch over you my son.  
Sorou: Ok Mom.

Sorou rush to his room and prepare his things for his adventures with the rescue team.

10 minutes later

After preparing his thing, Sorou leaves the room as he saw his sister as well as his mother waiting for him outside.  
Pelara approach to Sorou and gave him something.

Pelara: big brother, before you go, pls take this.  
Pelara gave something to Sorou as Sorou was confuse.

Sorou: Uuum, Pelara what's this?  
Pelara: Oh, it a lucky charm that I made, it will protect you from harm and sickness too.

Sorou: Oh, thank you sis.  
Pelara giggled as she waved goodbye to his brother. Sorou's mother kiss him one more time and waved good to him as Sorou waved back to them.

At the Lost Outpost.

Sorou ask Rondy and Hake that he wants to join their team, Rondy and Hake accepted him and become a new member in Team RaceSeekers.

Mission Complete!


End file.
